


Red and Reincarnation

by GalaxyGhost20



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Reflection, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhost20/pseuds/GalaxyGhost20
Summary: A drabble on Rantaro's thoughts of Korekiyo.I honestly don't know what this is completely. I had an idea, put it down, and then turned it into this.The title likely doesn't fit.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Kudos: 28





	Red and Reincarnation

The red rope crossed Rantaro’s naked skin, rubbing into it and causing red marks. Korekiyo’s red painted nails barely brushed against his skin, causing him to tremble. The anthropologist’s red lips left small marks on his skin. All the red reminded him of the spider lilies Kiyo had shown him that morning. Their walk through the nearby cemetery surrounded by the beautiful red blooms was filled with Korekiyo’s stories. The flowers were a symbol. They must have been a sign. Rantaro and Korekiyo were reincarnated without dying. They were starting new. Now wasn’t the time to think of that though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading. I always accept constructive criticism. I'd like to become better at writing. 
> 
> Kiyo and Rantaro are sort of comfort characters somehow.


End file.
